harry potter liag rewrite
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry Potter LIAG. Based on skyrim format of levelling. Harry/harem. Badass Harry. Darker Harry. Childish Harry. Malfoy bashing. Dumbledore idiocracy. Snape bashing. Necromancer harry.


**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new Harry Potter the video game series. Be warned, it shall be a bit different from cannon or any other video game Harry Potter that you have seen. I am not sure that I will make this a harem, but you can rest assured that I will try!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters, locations, spells, or creatures. I do, however, own any creatures, characters, locations, and spells that I create for the purpose of use in this story. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1: The boy who semi-died**

Harry stared at the blank screen in front of him with no amount of trepidation. The screen had appeared just after he had blurred out due to the basilisk venom that had built up in his body from the bite.

He was unsure of how he came there, but, he figured that this must be limbo or something.

He was patiently waiting when the screen came to life. He flinched, thinking that he was going to be in hell for not stopping Voldemort, and when he opened his eyes he was still in the room, only the screen was black with green words on it.

**Harry Potter **

**Level 0**

**Defeated Quirrell: 500 EXP**

**Killed Basilisk: 500 EXP**

**Defeated Diary of Tom Riddle: 500 EXP**

**Passed 1****st**** year: 1000 EXP**

**Survived the Dursleys: 1200 EXP**

**Got past traps: 10,000 EXP**

**Killed Troll: 1,000 EXP**

**Got Hedwig: 1,000 EXP**

**Total: 15,700**

**Total level: 0**

**To next level: 0**

**Cheat code unlocked: double exp (die once)**

**Cheat code unlocked: fortify health (survive Quirrell)**

**Cheat code unlocked: Early magic (survive the Dursleys)**

**Cheat code unlocked: Wandless magic (perform an accidental apparition)**

Harry blinked as he saw that and wondered exactly why it said that instead of bringing him to the next level when he remembered that this was the game over screen and quietly swore.

That was when a **continue **button came on and he clicked it as it was the only button on the screen.

The screen then shifted to a main screen that had him on the left side and a flash of lightning illuminating the screen.

**Harry Potter the Video Game**

Harry clicked the title and it went to a secondary screen that had a list of options on it.

**New Game**

**New Game + (builds off last game)**

**Load Game**

**Continue**

**Settings**

**Options**

**Cheat codes**

Harry was curious about the cheat codes so he clicked on that one first of all before he did anything else.

**Cheat codes**

**Wandless magic**

**Double EXP**

**Early Magic**

**Fortify Health**

**Turn Cheat codes on?**

**Yes**

**No**

Harry twitched at that. So that was one of the reasons that he was so weak! He had all of the cheat codes that would make him stronger faster off.

"Yes," Harry said, feeling a migraine coming on.

The screen shifted back to the settings and this time Harry clicked on options.

**Options**

**Auto save: off**

**Early warning: off**

**Map marker: off**

**Tips: off**

Harry twitched as he saw that and turned every one of the items on.

Afterwards, he again went back to the main menu and then went back to the main menu.

He clicked on settings that time.

**Settings**

**Levelling: off**

**Hard mode: on**

**Side quests: off**

**Bonuses: off**

**Special events: off**

**Turn all on?**

**Yes**

**No**

Harry had a vein on his head that looked dangerously close to popping at that point.

He growled out, "yes, but turn hard mode off."

With all of that done, Harry went to new game plus and clicked on it as it seemed like it was the most beneficial item at that point in time.

**Are you sure that you wish to start a new game and keep all your stats?**

**Yes**

**No**

"Yes," Harry breathed out with a cackle.

Harry's game started and he jumped right into a swirling vortex that had just appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up in the cupboard under the stairs in # four Privett drive.

The cupboard was dark and dank, and smelled of physical exertion as his uncle and cousin panted when they were going up the steps.

Harry saw a lock on it and growled, he knew when he was. He was right after he had apparated to the roof of the school building.

Harry waved his hand dismissively at the lock, not really caring at that point. But, he froze when he saw that the lock was removed.

**Level Progress!**

**Wandless magic +1 total level 6**

**Wordless magic +1 total level 6**

**Overall level: 1**

**Level up!**

**Harry Potter Level 30**

**Health: 100**

**Magic: 100**

**Allocation: 3,000**

Harry forgot to breathe when he saw that before he started cackling insanely at the progress that he had made in the last level.

After he was done with his evil laughter, Harry looked at the allocation that he had and decided to throw 1500 into health and 1500 into magic.

**Health: 1600**

**Magic: 1600**

**Perks available: 30**

**Necromage**

**Technomancer**

**Runemaster**

**Linguistic expert**

**Wand crafter**

**Botanist**

**Potioneer**

**Seer**

**Politician**

**Creature expert**

**Charmer**

**Transcriber**

**Parseltongue level 2**

**Dark lord**

**Grimore**

**Master of Death**

**Assassin**

**Thief**

**Mage**

**Legendary**

**Creator**

**Entrepreneur**

**Champion**

**Allocate:**

Harry looked at that in awe. He smirked as he saw what he had available and decided to go for level 1 in all of them at first. With 21 points allocated, he looked into the level 2 and looked at that.

**Necromage Level 2: Can summon low level demons to do your bidding. Has a 1 in 100 chance to summon a higher demon. Level 1 allows raising of corpses.**

**Technomancer level 2: Can enchant complicated technology with minor enchantments, can enchant simple technology with higher level enchantments. Level 1 allows simple technology being simple enchanted.**

**Runemaster Level 2: Able to use trap runes, able to read complex runes, able to read wards. Level 1 gives ability to read simple runes.**

**Linguistic expert Level 2: Able to decipher written foreign language, able to speak any language created in last 1000 years. Level 1 allows to speak any current foreign language.**

**Wand crafter level 2: Allows to create wands with 2 cores, allows 2 woods to be used, allows to buy rarer creature parts. Level 1 allows creation of wand with 1 wood and 1 core, allowed to buy simple wand parts.**

**Botanist Level 2: Able to know what mundane plants need to stay alive and their conditions, easier to handle magical plants. Level 1 grants easier handling of mundane plants.**

**Potioneer level 2: Able to create 2****nd**** year potions with no guidance, able to create 5****th**** year potions with teacher or braniac guidance. Level 1 allows creation of 1****st**** year potions with no guidance and knowledge of all potions' ingredients comes easier.**

**Seer Level 2: Able to read palms. Level 1 allows use of tea leaves to predict future events that come in the next week.**

**Politician Level 2: Able to speak circles around young children, able to bribe. Level 1 enables to confuse people.**

**Creature expert level 2: Able to tell what animals want more easily, able to learn about mixed breeds. Level 1 enables you to tell what type of animal easier.**

**Charmer level 2: Able to do 2****nd**** year charms with no problem, able to use library for books on higher level charms. Level 1 enables the ability to do 1****st**** year charms easily.**

**Transcriber level 2: Allows you to place runes in different languages. 1****st**** level allows you to read runes in different languages.**

**Parseltongue Level 2: Allows you to use spells in the snake language. Level 1 allows you to listen to the snake language.**

**Dark lord Level 2: Gives you the ability to do spell chains of dark arts. Level 1 allows you to cast dark arts spells.**

**Grimore Level 2: Grants you a higher bonus each time you use it, allows you to see quests and bonuses available. 1****st**** level transcribes spells inside of it according to level that can be purchased.**

**Master of death Level 2: Grants the ability to give life back to someone that died within 5 minutes. 1****st**** level allows you to tell if someone is dead.**

**Assassin Level 2: Grants a 20% EXP gain to all assassin skills, as well as makes them permanently 20% higher. Level 1 grants a 10% EXP bonus to all assassin skills, as well as makes them permanently 10% higher.**

**Thief Level 2: Grants a 20% EXP gain to all thief skills, as well as makes them permanently 20% higher. Level 1 grants a 10% EXP bonus to all thief skills, as well as makes them permanently 10% higher.**

**Mage Level 2: Grants a 20% EXP gain to all mage skills, as well as makes them permanently 20% higher. Level 1 grants a 10% EXP bonus to all mage skills, as well as makes them permanently 10% higher.**

**Legendary Level 2: Grants a 10% skill bonus to all skills, spells cost 10% less, skills are 10% easier, weapons do 10% more damage. Level 1 grants 5% skill bonus.**

**Creator Level 2: Allows for easier spell creation. Level 1 unlocks spell creation.**

**Entrepreneur Level 2: Grants an investment allocation that allows you to invest in a different company or gain 5% more in old company. Level 1 allows 5% investment into business.**

**Champion Level 2: Grants a 200 point bonus to magic and health. Level 1 grants 100 point bonus.**

Harry carefully looked through the perks and thought it through.

On the one hand, he could allocate all resources to skill increase, but then he would not have the special perks that granted him extra abilities, but, on the other hand, if he did it the opposite way, the opposite would happen.

Harry ended up picking champion, legendary, runemaster, Necromage, technomancer, Parseltongue, Grimore, Mage, and transcriber as a compromise between the two.

He chose champion for the bonus that it gave him in magic and health. He figured that would be useful later on, especially if he had to face Voldemort the same way as last time. After all, he had barely survived the first encounter, and the second encounter saw him killed. He was pretty sure that if he had more health he would have survived.

He chose the second level of legendary so that he could get the extra bonus to his skills and level them up faster, as, if he was right, then he needed to level the skills to get an overall level.

He chose runemaster as the ability to see wards and read runes would allow him to detect any surprises that would come up. Plus, the traps that he could create would give him an added bonus to the fights and make it easy to trap his opponents.

He chose Necromage as it would allow him to summon disposable minions in a fight and regain his bearings if need be.

He chose technomancer for a simple reason. And that was that he wanted a car or bike that was enchanted. It could even be an RV so he had a mobile base.

He also chose the second level of Parseltongue because, unless Voldemort himself was there, he would have an advantage in a duel in that they would have no way of knowing what spell was being cast by him. It would be a huge help to him in the future, his instincts said, and they had not proven him wrong just yet.

He picked Grimore second level as it would allow him to see the quests and get some unique spells and insights that could prove helpful to him in the future. After all, he had always been alone when something important happened, and this would let him have some backup in some form.

Mage was the next that he picked as he felt that being able to level the magic skills faster would get him way stronger. Plus, it would help him get more levels faster than he would have had to before with only legendary.

The last he picked was Transcriber. He picked it because enemies may place the runes in different forms or languages, and having the ability to cast and detect what wards and runes would do what would give him an added advantage over the enemy, whoever they might be.

Plus, the childish part of him added, the ability to prank someone without them being able to know what the prank was would be great. He could just imagine Malfoy's face whenever he did this.

Harry decided with that, that he would have to check out Privett Drive the next day and see what he could do.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I know that it is another new story and many of you are wary that I am giving up the old stories for the new ones, but I promise that I am trying!**

**The ideas just keep coming and coming!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
